supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Plankton5165/Poll Day 1 of 2017!
Better late than never! You thought poll day was gonna be discontinued? There will be no SurveyMonkey poll. Instead, vote in the comments. No deadline. The question is: On a scale of 0 to 20, how much do you like each character on both lists? See a year and a rank? That's the year that the character made the top 3 in the XL primary, and where it was. In the XL primary, the objective is to make the top 3, and it's pretty much as simple as that. However, before 1999, the judging panels and hosts hand-picked the top 3 on both sides each year. Since 1999, they just hand-pick which characters are going to run, rather than hand-picking the entire top 3, for a rather epic Friday. What day is the votes counted? Any day from November 9 to November 15, which would be the Friday! See the Xs next to their particular characters? There, you're gonna replace it with your score from 0 to 20. If you wish to add a separate review, you may do so. What I recommend you do is copy the lists of characters, paste it to a backup file on a compatible application like Notepad or Microsoft Office, and when you're done conducting your opinions on all 234 characters, copy the information from the application and paste it into a comment. Don't forget to save frequently! If you have no idea who the character is, I would recommend looking up "Iron Monger", "Apollo Xexyz", "Firestorm Hero", or "Calypso Villain" for example, on any search engine like Google. BTW, any number below 0 will be set to 0, and any number above 20 will be set to 20. And now, on with the lists: Heroes: *1978 #1 - Commander Steel - X *1978 #2 - Firestorm - X *1978 #3 - Hulk - X *1979 #1 - Black Cat - X *1979 #2 - El Aguila - X *1979 #3 - Lucius Fox - X *1980 #1 - Pac-Man - X *1980 #2 - Raven (DC Comics) - X *1980 #3 - Vanth Dreadstar - X *1981 #1 - Mario (Mario) - X *1981 #2 - Starfire - X *1981 #3 - Kalista - X *1982 #1 - Mrs. Pac Man - X *1982 #2 - Arcanna - X *1982 #3 - Ramona Quimby - X *1983 #1 - Luigi (Mario) - X *1983 #2 - Power Princess - X *1983 #3 - Box (Marvel) - X *1984 #1 - Optimus Prime - X *1984 #2 - Wheeljack - X *1984 #3 - Duck Hunt - X *1985 #1 - Lady Quark - X *1985 #2 - Princess Peach - X *1985 #3 - Pariah - X *1986 #1 - Booster Gold - X *1986 #2 - Bub - X *1986 #3 - Link - X *1987 #1 - Palutena - X *1987 #2 - Samus - X *1987 #3 - Axis Amerika - X *1988 #1 - Mega Man - X *1988 #2 - Dusty Martell - X *1988 #3 - Little Mac - X *1989 #1 - Toad (Mario) - X *1989 #2 - Black Orchid - X *1989 #3 - Princess Daisy - X *1990 #1 - Homer Simpson - X *1990 #2 - Proto Man - X *1990 #3 - Apollo (Xexyz) - X *1991 #1 - Sonic - X *1991 #2 - Captain Falcon - X *1991 #3 - Yoshi - X *1992 #1 - Sailor Moon - X *1992 #2 - Alex Trebek - X *1992 #3 - Kirby - X *1993 #1 - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - X *1993 #2 - Fox McCloud - X *1993 #3 - David Letterman - X *1994 #1 - Ness - X *1994 #2 - Natalie Voss - X *1994 #3 - Ray Combs - X *1995 #1 - Shang Tsung - X *1995 #2 - Cyrax - X *1995 #3 - Diddy Kong - X *1996 #1 - Bulma - X *1996 #2 - Funky Kong - X *1996 #3 - Alan Parrish - X *1997 #1 - Johnny Bravo - X *1997 #2 - Knuckles - X *1997 #3 - Ed (Good Burger) - X *1998 #1 - Misty - X *1998 #2 - Leopold the Tutor - X *1998 #3 - Ash Ketchum - X *1999 #1 - Seymour (Pokémon) - X *1999 #2 - Buttercup - X *1999 #3 - Beezus Quimby - X *2000 #1 - Plankton - X *2000 #2 - Pearl Krabs - X *2000 #3 - Blini Blokey - X *2001 #1 - Barnacle Boy - X *2001 #2 - Jorgen Von Strangle - X *2001 #3 - Tohru Honda - X *2002 #1 - Mike Wazowski - X *2002 #2 - Shantae - X *2002 #3 - Lizzie McGuire - X *2003 #1 - May (Pokémon) - X *2003 #2 - Molly Hayes - X *2003 #3 - Casey (Pokémon) - X *2004 #1 - Natasha (Pokémon episode AG041) - X *2004 #2 - Professor Birch - X *2004 #3 - Toadette - X *2005 #1 - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - X *2005 #2 - Kelly (Pokémon episodes AG090 and AG091) - X *2005 #3 - Flannery (Pokémon gym leader) - X *2006 #1 - Elisa (Pokémon episode AG106) - X *2006 #2 - Erica (Pokémon episodes AG115 and AG116) - X *2006 #3 - Robotboy - X *2007 #1 - Solana (Pokémon Ranger) - X *2007 #2 - Todd "Scoops" Ming - X *2007 #3 - Dawn (Pokémon) - X *2008 #1 - Shiki Misaki - X *2008 #2 - Rosalina (Mario) - X *2008 #3 - Adam Flayman - X *2009 #1 - Jackson Colt - X *2009 #2 - Starlow - X *2009 #3 - David Quire - X *2010 #1 - Ethan (Pokémon, aka Gold, Jimmy, or Hibiki) - X *2010 #2 - Margo Gru - X *2010 #3 - Leafy (BFDI) - X *2011 #1 - Bonnie Mauney (Look up: A Hoodie Makeover - Uncommon Designs) - X *2011 #2 - Roger the Robot (Pac-Man) - X *2011 #3 - Caroline Channing - X *2012 #1 - Cooper (Papa Louie) - X *2012 #2 - Nicole Jennings - X *2012 #3 - Puffball (BFDI) - X *2013 #1 - Sam Puckett - X *2013 #2 - Microphone (Inanimate Insanity) - X *2013 #3 - Prudence (Papa Louie) - X *2014 #1 - Amy Brooks - X *2014 #2 - Shauna (Pokémon) - X *2014 #3 - MintIceCream - X *2015 #1 - Brittany Soler - X *2015 #2 - Plankton5165 - X *2015 #3 - NitroG MacRae - X *2016 #1 - Jade (Supernannya/Pokémon AU) - X *2016 #2 - Chartfanlover - X *2016 #3 - Magenta (Rocky Horror Picture Show) - X Villains: *1978 #1 - Sudd - X *1978 #2 - Scorpion (5 Deadly Venoms) - X *1978 #3 - Michael Myers - X *1979 #1 - Captain Von Berkow - X *1979 #2 - Nola Carveth - X *1979 #3 - Burke (Angel's Revenge) - X *1980 #1 - Taskmaster - X *1980 #2 - Anaconda - X *1980 #3 - Robert Kelly - X *1981 #1 - Avalanche - X *1981 #2 - Calypso - X *1981 #3 - Electrocutioner - X *1982 #1 - Vermin - X *1982 #2 - Vertigo - X *1982 #3 - Blackfire - X *1983 #1 - Iron Monger - X *1983 #2 - Frank Lopez - X *1983 #3 - Gus Gorman - X *1984 #1 - Shockwave - X *1984 #2 - Megatron - X *1984 #3 - Starscream - X *1985 #1 - Bowser (a hero now, since 2011) - X *1985 #2 - Thundercracker - X *1985 #3 - Skywarp - X *1986 #1 - Apocalypse - X *1986 #2 - Edward Rooney - X *1986 #3 - Fidget the Bat - X *1987 #1 - Saurod - X *1987 #2 - Sergeant Hartman - X *1987 #3 - Clarence Boddicker - X *1988 #1 - KGBeast - X *1988 #2 - Damon Killan - X *1988 #3 - Queen Bavmorda - X *1989 #1 - Godzilla - X *1989 #2 - Tatanga - X *1989 #3 - Biokinton - X *1990 #1 - Bart Simpson - X *1990 #2 - Lemmy Koopa - X *1990 #3 - Iggy Koopa - X *1991 #1 - Wendy Koopa - X *1991 #2 - Samurai Goroh - X *1991 #3 - Ludwig Koopa - X *1992 #1 - Barney - X *1992 #2 - Kracko - X *1992 #3 - Whispy Woods - X *1993 #1 - Dr. Andross - X *1993 #2 - David Parker Ray - X *1993 #3 - Nightmare - X *1994 #1 - Lewis Paradim - X *1994 #2 - Dr. Hiss - X *1994 #3 - Ridley - X *1995 #1 - Dr. Wily - X *1995 #2 - Turbo Man - X *1995 #3 - Shao Kahn - X *1996 #1 - Dyna Blade - X *1996 #2 - Marx (Kirby) - X *1996 #3 - Neo Cortex - X *1997 #1 - Caillou - X *1997 #2 - Kurt Bozwell - X *1997 #3 - Cyber Peacock - X *1998 #1 - James (Pokémon) - X *1998 #2 - Jessie (Pokémon) - X *1998 #3 - Dr. N Gin - X *1999 #1 - Jay Jay the Jet Plane - X *1999 #2 - Bob the Builder - X *1999 #3 - Bear in the Big Blue House - X *2000 #1 - Zurg - X *2000 #2 - Dora the Explorer - X *2000 #3 - Dirty Bubble - X *2001 #1 - Man Ray - X *2001 #2 - Dr. Eggman - X *2001 #3 - Oswald - X *2002 #1 - Terence (Rubbadubbers) - X *2002 #2 - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) - X *2002 #3 - Angelina Ballerina - X *2003 #1 - Mama Bear (Berenstain Bears) - X *2003 #2 - Pingu - X *2003 #3 - Piggley Winks - X *2004 #1 - Shanna (Shanna's Show) - X *2004 #2 - Franny (Franny's Feet) - X *2004 #3 - Tabitha (Pokémon) - X *2005 #1 - Giant Chicken - X *2005 #2 - Golvis - X *2005 #3 - Pinky Dinky Doo - X *2006 #1 - Princess Shroob - X *2006 #2 - Sergeant Sam Roderick - X *2006 #3 - Dry Bowser - X *2007 #1 - Count Bleck - X *2007 #2 - Count Cannoli - X *2007 #3 - Roary the Racing Car - X *2008 #1 - Rintoo - X *2008 #2 - Tabuu - X *2008 #3 - Miss Gristlepuss - X *2009 #1 - Dark Bowser - X *2009 #2 - J (Pokémon Hunter) - X *2009 #3 - Wade Collins - X *2010 #1 - Chameleon (TUFF Puppy) - X *2010 #2 - Tolee - X *2010 #3 - Snowball (BFDI) - X *2011 #1 - Mike the Knight - X *2011 #2 - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) - X *2011 #3 - Peppa Pig - X *2012 #1 - Michaela Britiana - X *2012 #2 - Doc McStuffins - X *2012 #3 - Joshua Juritin - X *2013 #1 - Sofia the First - X *2013 #2 - Oksana Velykazhinka - X *2013 #3 - Giuseppe Todaro - X *2014 #1 - Stephanie Gavin - X *2014 #2 - Jeffrey Ridgway, Sr. - X *2014 #3 - Warren Cook - X *2015 #1 - Maggie Wilson - X *2015 #2 - Sheriff Callie - X *2015 #3 - Oldmanhenderson420 - X *2016 #1 - Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel - X *2016 #2 - Krystyna Halles - X *2016 #3 - Stacie Todaro - X Before or after voting in the poll, you might wanna check out some additional information. Candidates with 500 million votes or more in the XL primary Only votes received from a single primary count, BTW. Heroes: #Jade - 2,085,352,873 votes #Chartfanlover - 1,544,978,844 votes #Brittany Soler - 985,451,870 votes #ThePlankton5165 - 847,127,632 votes #Cooper - 700,698,031 votes #Magenta - 656,414,681 votes #Amy Brooks - 607,556,064 votes #NitroG MacRae - 596,105,831 votes. He got terminated by the way, probably because of the FBI warning compilation. The good news is, you can still watch his videos from other channels of his fans. Villains: #Maggie Wilson - 1,108,505,290 votes #Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel - 570,627,384 votes #Stephanie Gavin - 564,108,958 votes Sun & Moon In Sun & Moon, I just got my Firium X. Here is my Pokémon team: *Lv27 Wishiwashi *Lv27 Torracat *Lv25 Snorlax *Lv27 Magnemite *Lv29 Ribombee *Lv27 Hariyama, I thought it doesn't evolve until level 28! It evolved at level 24! As I played the game, you know how many contenders there were for the heroic top 3 in 2017? (bleep)ing so many! Have a nice rest of the month! Category:Blog posts